


Sempre

by carolss



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Isadora sempre sentia vontade de beijar o pescoço de Violet quando ela prendia o cabelo deixando aquela parte da sua pele amostra





	Sempre

Isadora sempre sentia vontade de beijar o pescoço de Violet quando ela prendia o cabelo deixando aquela parte da sua pele amostra, mas Isadora sabia que aquela era um sinal que a outra precisava de concentração então ela se contentava em apenas olhar e escrever a respeito é claro.

Isadora sempre sentia vontade de abraçar Violet quando ela acordava no meio da noite suando e gritando por causa de seus pesadelos. Ela dizia muitos nomes nos momentos pouco antes de acordar , estranhamente no entanto nos piores pesadelos o nome que aparecia com mais frequência não era Olaf mas sim Beatrice e Isadora não sabe ao certo se Violet está pensando na sua mãe perdida no fogo ou de uma menina que ela amou como uma filha perdida no mar. Isadora sempre seguia seus impulsos de abraçar Violet nessas ocasiões, mas não os de perguntar todas as coisas que ela queria saber, todas as vezes que ela fez isso Violet parecia se sentir culpada como se ela quisesse falar mas as palavras não pudessem sair. As linhas entre querem e poder as vezes eram bem finas, outras vezes elas eram um oceano.

Isadora as vezes sentia vontade de se torturar e perguntar para Violet se ela preferiria se fosse um dos meus irmãos, Quigley ou Duncan, que tivesse sobrevivido e estivesse com ela agora.

Como se ela conseguisse ler seus pensamentos nessas ocasiões Violet sempre ia até ela beijava de leve seus lábios e dizia :

"Eu estou muito feliz por te ter na minha vida"

Não é realmente uma resposta a pergunta dela, mas é o suficiente.


End file.
